


The Dust of Kurukshetra

by Idamdra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: Roland and Adil were not warriors. They were average men made by unaverage circumstances. To their misfortune all is fair in love and war, but nothing is fair about love in war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KelSevi requested: OTP, second kiss.

The first time was a mishap—or a jest. Roland rarely was in his right mind; Adil did it to hush everyone up.

              _They both knew how the ending to this story played out. It had happened before. Neither of them were soldiers but they were damned to die like one, as one._ _Karma was playing catch-up, so now they were both on the ground bleeding out, finally realizing: their fight never was for ‘what’ but for whom._

There never was a second kiss. But, they thought that maybe they could manage another go if they met again in Swargaloka.

**Author's Note:**

> “Lord Indra sang to Kuru long ago:
> 
> Even the dust of Kurukshetra,  
> Carried away by the calling wind,  
> Once touching a warrior,  
> Death will bring him to my heaven.”
> 
> (Buck, Mahabharata, 233)


End file.
